Fate's Deal: A New Adventure
by Dark knight Aegus
Summary: Harry Potter kills Lord Voldemort but is blown through the veil in the DOM. Fate gives him the choice to be with the ones he loves or to get a fresh start. Follow Harry as he grows up as normal, well as normal as he can be.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry and Tonks would have been together and she would never had died. Or married a man old enough to be her father(shudders).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Spells were flying back and forth with speed and accuracy that few magical people could match. A piece of stone flew up to intercept a sickly green spell causing it to blow apart in a cloud of dust. A black veil fluttered on a dais behind two wizards. The yellow colored cruciatus flew at a wizard in black robes with long black hair and emerald green eyes. He ducked before swinging a large ruby encrusted sword and slicing through the thigh of the crimson eyed wizard he was dueling.

The crimson eyed wizard let out a hiss of pain before waiving his wand and healing the cut shut only to have it reopen.

"Lucky shot Potter." The wizard taunted.

"There's no such thing as luck Riddle."Harry said.

"My name is Lord Voldemort whelp! I won't tell you again." Voldemort bellowed out.

The sword swung towards him but was blocked by an emerald green sword he pulled from it's sheath on his waist. Their swords moved faster and faster so fast that the human eye could barely follow. A bright light began to issue forth from the ruby encrusted sword blinding all the bystanders. A sudden clang and a scream of rage and pain rang out. Kneeling on the ground was Lord Voldemort, Slytherin's sword was cleaved in two and his right arm was lying beside him.

"It is the time for your end Riddle. All of your Horcruxe's have been destroyed."Harry said his sword resting against Voldemort's throat.

"You may have won Potter but it's an empty victory. I have destroyed everything you hold dear even your lovely mudblood wife. She screamed like a whore when my Death Eater's and I raped her. Your son and daughter screamed when they ripped apart by my werewolves." Voldemort said maliciously.

"Bastard!" Harry screamed before cleaving off his head. Voldemort's head rolled to a stop at his feet. Harry breathed heavily before raising his wand towards Tom Riddle's body, "Amemait Deletrius Tout."

A black band of light shot out of his wand and hit the body of Tom Riddle totally eradicating him from existence on any plane. Harry fell exhausted to his knees breathing labored. A man walked towards him swaggering with a smirk on his face.

"Harry James Potter, you are hereby placed under arrest by the British Ministry for Magic, for the murder of the half-blood wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle." The man read from a scroll.

"Sorry Percival but I have diplomatic immunity signed by the minister." Harry replied.

"It doesn't matter Potter the minister is dead so-" He never got to finish his sentence. A rumbling sound echoing around them was the only warning they got before an explosion rocked the floor throwing them in the air. The last thing Harry Potter, known also as the boy-who-lived, felt in the mortal plane was the caress of a black colored veil.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry woke up surrounded by an intense white light. He could feel a soft hand caressing his face and hair.

"Nym that you?" He asked his voice breaking a little.

A beautiful brown haired aqua marine eyed woman's face came into focus above him.

"I'm afraid not Harry." She said in a melodious voice.

Harry tried to sit up but fell back down in pain.

"Easy your body is broken." She said her eyes sad before placing her hands on his chest. Glowing white light issued from her hands and he felt the pain ebb.

"Who-who are you?" He managed to pant out.

"I am fate Harry."She replied, "I brought you here instead of letting you pass on to give you another chance. You've had a horrible life and one no one regrets it more than I."

Silent tears fell down her face.

"You have felt more pain and sadness than anyone has a right to feel." She said, "So I am letting you start over. You can be reborn as just Harry James Potter, not as the boy-who-lived. You'll have parents and a happy childhood. You'll still have all your powers but will become even more powerful when you 'merge' with your younger self. You'll also be able to keep all of your memories from the future."

"I-I wanted to go on, to be with Nym." Harry whispered.

"She'll be alive and you'll be able to see her again. This chance is an one time only deal to start over Harry." She said, "I advise that you take it."

A door opened off to the side and his entire family stepped through. His parents, Sirius, Nym, his son and daughter, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore were all there.

"Oh Harry baby." Nymphadora Tonks said rushing over and kissing him passionately.

"Nym..."Harry whispered brokenly. Harry looks down at his son and daughter. His son Jayson has his green eyes and black hair while his daughter Elizabeth has natural brown hair and blue eyes. They are both metamorphmagus' so their hair was cycling through different colors.

"Daddy!" They yelled before running and throwing themselves at him. Harry completely broke down as he hugged his children for all he was worth.

"Mum...dad..."Harry said before he was crushed in a hug by his parents.

"We're so proud of you son." James Potter said tears falling down his face.

"Sirius." Harry said hugging his godfather, "I'm-"

"Don't."Sirius said cutting off Harry's apology, "Don't apologize. I chose to come and protect you that night and I happily payed my life for it. I love you Harry and you were worth it."

"I-I don't know what to choose." Harry said.

"Go back Harry so you can live a happy life and perhaps we'll be together again." Tonks said, "It's worth the risk."

"Fine I'll do it." Harry said.

"Excellent!" Fate said clapping her hands, "Stand in the middle of this runic circle."

Harry calmly stepped into the circle which began glowing gold as he stopped in the middle.

"Good luck Harry Potter." Fate said before smiling, "And I hope you like my surprise."

"What-"Harry started to say before he was cut off. The world around him dissolved in a myriad of colors before he felt himself slammed into something. Soon a babies cries were heard.

Harry looked up to see a woman in a white healer's gown holding him. She ran her wand over him and murmured some spells.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Potter you have a healthy baby boy." The healer said smiling while she handed him over to a grinning James Potter. James looked down on his newborn son with pride and love.

"Hello Harry I'm your daddy." James said, "You're gonna be a real heart breaker when you get older kid."

_'My god I've just been born.'_ Harry thought. _'I'm actually back'_

"Let me see my son James." A woman's voice said.

"Sorry Lil's but it's _my_ son." James said with tears in his eyes while he handed Harry to his wife.

"Oh my baby boy." Lily said. Harry looked up at his mother for the first time in life and latched onto neck. Lily was surprised but she quickly hugged Harry and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you ready to let other people in Mrs. Potter?" The healer asked.

"Sure Susan and thanks." Lily said.

"Not to worry and it was my pleasure." Susan the healer replied.

A minute later a group of people crowded into Lily's room. Standing there was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Hagrid, Lily's friend Samantha Underhill and James' parents.

"Let me see my godson." Sirius said only to get smacked in the back of head by James' mother.

"_I _am seeing my grandson first Sirius Black!" Dorea said.

"Fine, fine no need to wound me woman." Sirius said with a fake pout.

Dorea wasn't even listening to him for she was already standing by Lily holding her grandson.

"Hello Harry I'm your grandmum." Dorea cooed at Harry.

Harry looked up at his grandmother, she had straight, long black hair and the grey eyes of the black she was. She had a kind face unlike her her niece Walburga, Sirius' mother. Harry was passed around the room and 'cooed' and 'awwed' over more than he would like to or would ever admit. The last person he saw holding him before he fell asleep was his godmother, Samantha Underhill.

The End. For now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:The spell I used to destroy Voldie is not mine. I got it from **Imperator Atrum's**_Spells and Creature's__._


End file.
